Ouran Drabbles
by Kurayami.no.Raito
Summary: Drabbles featuring the members of the Ouran Host Club.
1. Haruhi

Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't belong to me...yet...

Haruhi

Most days, Haruhi felt like an outsider. Which made sense, since she was. She simply couldn't understand the minds of rich people (and considering how most of these people acted, she wasn't sure she wanted to). Sometimes, however, she feels a dull ache in her chest, seeing the male hosts interact so easily with one another, having a connection to each other that she would never have with them. Yet, when six pairs of hands reach out to her (literally and figuratively), the ache disappears, and a warm glow takes its place.


	2. Hikaru

Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't belong to me...yet...

Hikaru

Unlike what most people thought, Hikaru was not ignorant. He did not miss the betrayed look in his brother's eyes when he went to Haruhi instead of his twin. He did not miss the tears his beloved twin shed in the shadow of the night. He did not miss how fake Kaoru's smiles had become. He did not miss Huni-sempai and Mori-sempai's disapproving looks. He did not miss how Kaoru barely spoke to him anymore, other than to do their "brotherly love" routine. He did not miss any of this, but he didn't notice it either.


	3. Kaoru

Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't belong to me...yet...

Kaoru

Kaoru, though he will never admit it, hates being half of a whole. He imagines this must be what it felt like for colonies in the past. Never truly independent, and only given a false impression of freedom. Late at night, when Hikaru is asleep, Kaoru yearns for his own bed, his own room, his own life. Kaoru loves being half of a whole, and he never hesitates to proclaim it. He imagines it must be how a colony feels like. Always having someone to rely on, and never truly being alone. At night, his brother's presence at his side, is a comfort like no other.


	4. Huni

Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't belong to me...yet...

Huni

He loves cake, this everyone knows. What they don't know is that there are many things he loves more. Cake is not something he would die to save, like he would his precious brother. Cake is not savored like the rare, calm, peaceful moments at the Host Club, when all is Right. Cake doesn't give him the warm feeling that comes from the knowledge that he is wanted and loved. Cake cannot make him smile like when the twins are teasing Tamaki, when Haruhi rolls her eyes at the immaturity, when Kyouya gives a warm, well-hidden smile, and when Mori is by his side. Cake can not, and, he promises himself, will not, replace the people in his life. Make no mistake, he loves cake, he just loves people more.


	5. Mori

Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't belong to me...yet...

Mori

Mori, contrary to popular opinion, was not anti-social. True, he rarely spoke, but that did not mean he disliked speaking. Rather, it was just that he liked watching more than talking. He liked to watch Huni devour a cake, savoring every bite. He liked to watch the twins, to find the differences that he knew were there, but couldn't see just yet. He liked to watch Tamaki, sulking, or otherwise, to figure how well appearances can fool others. He liked to watch Kyouya, and always hopes to catch a glimpse of his elusive smile. He liked to watch Haruhi, who was the catalyst of change for them all. It's just that, sometimes, he's so busy watching, he forgets to talk.


	6. Kyouya

I'm not really sure if his brothers wear glasses or not, but for the purpose of this fic, they don't.

Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't belong to me...yet...

Kyouya

Few people know this, but Kyouya does not truly need glasses. He started wearing them at a young age to distinguish him from his brothers. Somehow, this self-inflicted imperfection, comforted the perfectionist in him. It was a constant reassurance that he wasn't the same as his brothers, and therefore could surpass them. Over the years, he had grown dependent on the two pieces of useless glass more than he knew he should. Ironically, by the time he didn't need the glass to prove that he was different, because the host club, he knew, saw through him, he needed them for his vision.


	7. Tamaki

Maman is french for mother, I'm not really sure if this is what Tamaki calls her in the series, but whatever...

Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't belong to me...yet...

Tamaki

Tamaki was a musical genius. He loved his piano, before, with Maman, it was his life. With music, there was no need for lying words, because with music, there was only truth. When he came to Japan, the music died. His music died. All he heard was fake, mechanical melodies, unlike he met Kyouya. He could tell, under that mechanical music, there was a spark in Kyouya. When that spark broke through that lifeless music, Tamaki could feel his own music come back to life with it. He continued looking for these "sparks," and soon, his life was music again.


End file.
